


These Twists and Turns of Fate

by ArtemisBrown



Series: Spoonful of Sugar [4]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Mary Poppins (1964), Mary Poppins - All Media Types
Genre: ANGSTY ANGST ANGST, F/M, Suicide, immortal Mary Poppins, poison apple, sleeping death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisBrown/pseuds/ArtemisBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Meme: “Your character fulfills a long awaited wish of my character [can be chosen by you, or left for me to decide]”</p><p>(Sad Ending Option 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Twists and Turns of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I did in my RP group. Mary Poppins is immortal, and several hundred years old. 
> 
> As a warning, this story has a connection to suicide. If that sort of thing upsets you, please read no further. If it's something you yourself are thinking about, please stop what you are doing, and call the suicide hotline: 1(800)273-8255. 
> 
> On to the story!

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

“I’m sure.”

Bert smiled hesitantly, eyes full of melancholy and understanding, before reaching out to give her hand a squeeze.

Two thousand years. They had two thousand wonderful years together. Side by side, the two of them watched civilizations build and fall, countless people born and die… maybe she was right. Maybe it was their time now too.

Mary returned his smile, though hers held a certain hopeful serenity that he wasn’t sure he understood. He wasn’t sure he would ever understand it. Still, he knew this was what she wanted above all else, and after all the time she had given him, it was the least he could do.

It was  _all_  he could do.

He pressed a stiff kiss to her forehead, sighing through his nose. He experienced perhaps a touch of nerves, but the way she looked up at him as he pulled away, so full of adoration and relief… It set his mind at ease.

Her words from long ago echoed.  _“Forever is a long time.”_

It  _was_  a long time. The word held such permanence.

“If we do this, there ain’t no going back, love.”

Mary nodded.

It was a long time, but he could stand forever as long as she was by his side.

She looked at him expectantly, before he finally pulled a shiny red apple from the inside of his coat. Her breath caught. Mary Poppins was never going to be a mortal woman. She was never going to have children, and grow old, and she would never die.

But she could go to sleep.

Her fingers met his, sliding around his hand to hold onto it with him.

The two of them lowered to the lavender covered hillside, overlooking the endings of a sunset. Stars speckled the darkened parts of the sky. Stars were the only thing that had remained relatively unchanged, now that he thought about it. The one constant.

He supposed they were to have some things in common.

Bert buried his nose in her hair, holding her close. Would he still be able to smell her? Feel her presence? Would he feel anything?

She shifted to look at him, blue meeting blue, and then their lips met. It would be the last time, and they made it count.

As they parted, their breath mingling, she whispered her parting words. “I love you, Bert. And thank you.”

“Anyfing for you, Miss Poppins.”

Mary gently took the apple from his hand, and raised it between them. She didn’t need to say anything. He knew it was time.

They took a bite.

Together.


End file.
